New Apartment
by AbbieDabbie
Summary: A little makoharu oneshot about nothing in particular. Takes place at the beginning of their second year of college, a few months after they started dating and moved in together. Pure fluff.


**If I owned Free!, Eternal Summer would have ended with Makoto and Haruka kissing. But it didn't, so I don't. **

"We're home." Makoto said with a quiet smile as he finished unpacking the last box.

"We've been living here for three months." Haru said, not even bothering to look up from the mackerel he was cooking in the kitchen. Makoto stood up and walked over to Haruka, wrapping his arms around the shorter man's waist and resting his head on his shoulder. "I know" He said, his breath tickling Haru's ear "But this makes it official." Haru snorted. "It wasn't official when we had that house warming party? When we went out to dinner to celebrate that we had 'officially moved in'? When you called everyone we knew to tell them that we had-"

"Ok, ok. We've officially unpacked. Is that better?"

"Yes. Now stop distracting me, I'm going to burn the mackerel." Makoto whined "Haru-chan" And leaned forward to kiss his neck, but Haru shook his head. "If you want dinner, shoo. And drop the chan."

"Alright, I'm going." Makoto said with a light laugh, giving Haru one last kiss. He went back into the living room and looked around, taking it all in; the pictures of their friends and family decorating the fairly baren room, the doors leading to the bedroom and to the hallway where the bathroom and kitchen doors could be found, the small table in front of the couch. The apartment was small, it didn't have much in it, and Makoto had to duck through the doorways. It was perfect. Anywhere would be perfect as long as Haru was there, as long as he could say it wasn't just his, it was theirs. He was so glad they had decided to move in together for their second year of college. It hadn't really been the plan when they had decided to go to the same school, but after everything that had happened last year, it was the most natural thing in the world to do.

Last year, Makoto had finally found the courage to tell Haru how he felt, how he had always felt, and it just so happened that Haru had decided the same thing on the same day. They had hardly been apart since. They had been worried about their friends and families reactions, but were surprised to find that the response was pretty much the same with everyone they told: "FINALLY!" (Nagisa and Gou had chanted this while doing a strange, jumping dance.). It turned out that basically everyone had known about their feelings for each other exceot for them, and had figured it was only a matter of time. Some had even been betting on it (Nagisa's happiness for the new couple may have partly come from the fact that he now had fifty dollars). Makoto laughed as he remembered sitting on the train on the way back from Iwatobi. He had turned to Haru and said "Did you know they all knew?" Haru had simply shrugged and said "I figured they might. This is Nagisa, after all. Can we stop at the pool on the way home?"

"Makoto!" Haru called, jolting Makoto out of his dreamlike state "It's ready." Makoto returned to the cramped kitchen, reaching over Haru's head to grab plates, forks and glasses from the cabinet. They moved like a well oiled machine, Makoto dishing up the food and carrying it back to the living room, Haru quickly tidying up, then washing his hands and following his boyfriend. As they sat down to eat, Makoto stopped for a moment and looked at the free style swimmer. Noticing his gaze, Haru glanced up, giving Makoto the look that means "What's wrong?" Makoto shook his head and reached forward, giving the other a quick kiss. "Nothing's wrong. I was thinking of how much I love you."

**And they all lived cheesily ever after! I know that the majority of this is stupid and cliched, I just really needed to write happy stuff. I am waiting for a book that I can't get until tomorrow, even though it came out today (PJO, anyone?) and so I'm distracting myself by writing mindless fluff for other fandoms! Because there's nothing else at all that I could be doing. Nope, nothing. Absolutely nothing at all. What's that? Homework? Pshhht, I can do my Biology, English and German homework on the way to school tomorrow!**

**Please leave a review:) **


End file.
